


For So Many, Long Seconds

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of AU Malec [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: Yes, Alec loves him





	For So Many, Long Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The way you said 'I love you'/a taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips

Alec drops into a crouch next to Magnus, who’s currently on his back, in the middle of a workout. He doesn’t look up as Alec arrives, instead counts quietly to himself to keep track of how many crunches he’s done, and Alec places a can of coconut water on the floor beside him.

“There,” he says, trying not to pay too much attention to the way his best friend looks at the moment, all sweaty, arms bare.  _Such nice arms. “_ Debt paid.”

“Is it the right one?” Magnus asks, slightly out of breath.

“The expensive one?” Alec says, as Magnus finishes his set and falls onto his back. Alec remembers even rolling his eyes as he bought the can, just now. “Yes.”

“I can’t help that I prefer it,” Magnus defends himself, chest heaving.

“It’s still expensive,” Alec says, and Magnus throws him an exasperated, but fond look. He turns to the can, settles one arm under his head like a pillow.

“Ah, yes,” Magnus says, recognizing the brand of coconut water. “Perfect.”

“Oh, now it’s good enough?” Alec says. He has lost count of how many times Magnus has only half-jokingly complained about getting the wrong brand. As if it matters. It’s  _coconut water._

Magnus raises an eyebrow, his mouth curving into a smile as he turns back to Alec.

“Well, you made the effort, didn’t you?” he says smoothly. “It’s why I love you.”

“Uh-huh,” Alec says flatly, amused, ignoring the way his heart thuds against his ribs at Magnus’s words; it’s not like such words are out of the ordinary, where Magnus is concerned. Instead, Alec narrows his eyes at his friend, fighting a smile of his own. “You and your sweet talking.”

Magnus hums affirmatively, smile still in place as he runs the fingers of his free hand along the edge of the can. He keeps his eyes on Alec’s, for perhaps a few seconds longer than normal. It makes Alec’s skin feel warm. Tingly.

“You know,” Magnus eventually says, still slightly out of breath. “You never say it back.”

Alec frowns, surprised by the sudden, underlying seriousness in Magnus’s light tone.

“What?” he says, keeping his own voice even.

“Don’t you love me, Alexander?” Magnus says dramatically, expression full of mock hurt, and Alec exhales.

_Not the way you mean when you say it,_ he thinks, but doesn’t say it out loud. He glances at the floor.

“Of course, I do,” he says, looking back up at Magnus. He can’t stop himself from sounding sincere, even when putting on a half-joking face, and Magnus just watches him. He’s still trailing his fingers along the edge of the unopened can, and Alec tries not to look at it. He knows it’s a restless gesture, a kind of tell, and he licks his lips in a subconscious tell of his own. “I got you the damn coconut water, didn’t I?”

Magnus sighs, glances at the can, then back at Alec.

“That, you did,” he says. A small smile, almost disappointed now. Alec can’t imagine why. 

Then Magnus’s gaze seems to change. It’s a question, a dare, a plea, all wrapped into one, and Alec would be confused if he didn’t recognize it. He has seen it before – usually after a few drinks, or after he and Magnus have been sitting too close together for too long while enjoying a movie marathon on the couch, in the dark. He has seen it and wished that it meant what he wants it to mean, that it’s the opening he’s been hoping for, a sign for him to finally make a move. But that’s never the case, because Magnus always looks away after a little while, and nothing ever does happen.

He doesn’t look away, this time. He lies there, on his back, head slightly tilted as it rests on his arm, eyes on Alec and his other hand still slowly trailing along the edge of that stupid can. For so many, long seconds.

Alec doesn’t know why, but it’s somehow enough for him to fall forward onto his knees, lean down over Magnus, and kiss him.

A jolt surges through his veins as he realizes what he’s doing, and he places a hand against the floor by Magnus’s head for support, standing on all fours. Magnus’s lips are pliant and eager under his, his free hand immediately moving to the back of Alec’s neck, without hesitation, as though he was waiting for this to happen. Expecting it,  _hoping_ for it, for longer than just these past several seconds. Something about that makes a warmth stir in Alec’s chest, and he sighs, eyes closed as he runs his fingers along the soft skin of Magnus’s jaw.

It doesn’t last long, but when Alec pulls away, the world could just as well have ended in the meantime, and he wouldn’t have noticed. Instead, he just watches Magnus’s face as those lovely, brown eyes slowly open again. It’s a beautiful sight, and Magnus smiles, smoothes over the curls at the nape of Alec’s neck. He sighs, a content sound.

“Much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [the twitters](http://twitter.com/lemonoclefox)!


End file.
